


The Love Bug

by TheDiamondMaiden



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Travel, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDiamondMaiden/pseuds/TheDiamondMaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xiumin is excited to bring Luhan to the city of dreams. </p><p>This is a continuation of my previous fic We did in Paris</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love Bug

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I visualized Bengali actors Swastika and Parambrata for these characters. In case you didn't know *wink*  
> And Xiuhan gives me life. Hence the story.  
> Also the oneshot is based upon my own ideas. So please do not plagiarize.

Song for the chapter- [ihmisten edessä](https://www.google.co.in/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=1&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjYjejrlJ7OAhVKL48KHdToARoQyCkIIDAA&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DPKidLh1Ryq4&usg=AFQjCNFe3x2wO9gOflJwla7sduvUiPiBoA&sig2=sfOI3Vn7tm_-xDg9ljGTBw)

* * *

 

 

Xiumin glanced sideways and a small smile tugged at his lips.

 His lover had always been such a heavy sleeper, snoozing through turbulence on flight that had the rest of the passengers in varying degrees of cardiac arrest. It had him sleeping through Sherlock's recent series; he even dared to nod off while Xiumin was explaining to him the concept of Dark Romanticism. Edgar Allan Poe should be ashamed of him.

Such a dweeb, he does not know what he’s missing out on.

 Sleep made him look like a little boy, his cherubic face washed with peace and tranquillity and Xiumin would never exchange it for anything else, such simple sparks of joy was what made him appreciate Luhan. When Xiumin would be visiting the heavy sleeper in Paris, the latter would be gently shaken awake. He would first scrunch his eyes cutely and pout at Xiumin for about a minute. Then he would accept the steaming cup of green tea and sip while smacking his lips adorably. Xiumin knew about his waking pattern down to the N. 

Although he could not help but snort out a laugh when a loud honk from the passing taxi jerked Luhan awake.

" Va te faire foutre !" He yelled at the driver who looked back at him disdainfully. It was September and they were stuck in a jam while they were on their way after landing at the  Netaji Airport of Kolkata. Their flight was pretty much on time and they spent almost fifteen minutes gawking at the airport interiors before they received frantic texts from Joy.

"You know people are not that dense, we do recognize a swear word even if it's in foreign tongue.” chuckled Joy Chatterjee an unshaven lanky engineer from Jadavpur University.

He carries that air of _politics-is-fire-in-my-blood-and-soul_ like the rest of University students.

A Communist by nature,  Joy loves to protest against anything and everything that their Vice Chancellor has to offer; even his girlfriend Rupa was exasperated at his stubborn streak. More often than not one would find him and a group of other bespectacled, linen clad group of intellectuals who felt that slipping off career defining classes is not as important as putting up posters against FDI and George Bush and pretty much anything unworthy in their eyes. A permanent smell of Silver Cut and Four Squares followed them. They liked to call it the stench of honesty.

“You’re worse than Kanye West,” Rupa had retorted.

 

Xiumin had first met Joy and Rupa while he was an exchange student in Presidency College for about a year in Kolkata. Within  two months Xiumin had memorised and paid a visit to almost every nook, cranny and by lanes of congested North Kolkata.

 And as much he hated to admit it he really didn't want to leave the bustling Cultural pot that easily.

 Luhan on the other hand had never been to Kolkata before and he was really excited at the prospect of spending a month. He had already researched and looked up key places that he needed to visit and even packed both their luggage on his own. Xiumin was wary.

 But the idea of spending his time during the Durga Worship Festival made his head reel.

 

Durga Puja Festival was probably the biggest celebration in West Bengal . It is that time of the year when families would buy new clothes, spill out on the streets and visit artistically constructed pandals housing the goddess Durga's statue while she defeats the Demon Mashishashur. Long story short it was fun. Xiumin shivers in anticipation as he recalls College Street, a busy road flanked by British era colleges, Universities and book stalls. Sometimes Xiumin compared Bouquinists of Pont Neuf in Paris with those book shops which are ALWAYS crowded; however that was the charm of the area. There are book stalls in all shapes and sizes selling University textbooks, literary masterpieces, second hand question banks, children’s stuff.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as hints of Tagore's songs reached his ears through loud speakers playing in a distance, he grinned at Luhan whose jaw seemed to touch the ground as he took in the celebratory decoration of lights along the road.

” It’s unbelievable”, he murmured as crowds of people in their best attire seemed to move like a steady river along the footpath while the cars were stuck at the red light. Joy pursed his lips and nodded appreciatively.

 

                  

 

Initially they had considered putting up at a hotel but Joy had outright rejected the idea,"Rupa would kill me if she finds her favourite boys are eating expensive stuff from the hotel, “he grunted as they pulled out their roller cases from the car. They had parked in front of a massive three storied building with wide verandas and rounded ends. It looked as if it was built in the 1970s. Luhan looked up at the building clearly impressed, “This is Rupa's house?” he whistled and Joy grinned at him, “I thought she had told me that she was loaded not fucking stuffed."

 

Xiumin frowned at the two men guffawing away not even bothering to correct the double meaning in their sentence. Suddenly an elderly woman wearing white sari and draped in an expensive shawl walked out of the door towards them,  Joy stopped laughing and smiled at the old lady,"Dida! Meet the couple!”

This made the two males splutter and stare at the grinning boy incredulously," Joy, what the hell?" Hissed Luhan to which the said male simply shrugged and said,” She knows more than me and you put together so it's okay."

The lady had a twinkle in her eyes as she peered at Xiumin through horn rimmed glasses, she remained quiet for some time before shuffling forward and hugging a very thunderstruck Xiumin, "Such an adorable face, “she crooned cupping his chubby cheeks, “you should eat more dear otherwise your husband will leave you."

Xiumin was completely red in the face but he ducked his head shyly accepting the affectionate gesture showered upon him. Next the woman slowly turned towards Luhan who had been holding his breath for sometime. She gazed up at him while Joy smiled nonchalantly in the background as if it was no big deal, “Such a pretty face, “she nodded to herself  “ But you must clearly be the man in the relationship right?"

Xiumin choked on his spit.

"Look at his collarbones and his arms, “she tugged at Luhan's arms for others to see. "See?" She looked around excitedly and then she hugged Luhan as well. " Bless you both,  such kind humans." She murmured and Luhan was too dumbstruck to understand instantly what she was referring to. Joy was just shaking his head in the background in mirth.

 "Oh did you feel bad when I said that he is the man in the relationship?" She asked Xiumin while holding his hand and pulling them into the house. Xiumin merely smiled and shook his head, "Oh no no, you are a strong man too!” The old woman said hastily as if she has hurt his feelings and petted his hair.

Joy gritted his teeth at the pair because he was left outside alone to deal with all their luggage, "Oh well," he sighed.

  
                                                                                     

 

If the couple were impressed at the building they were stunned to see the interiors. Sure, the architecture was purely Bengali in style as Xiumin explained to Luhan who looked up at the arches and the minimally ornate chandeliers.

The Dida as it transpired, was in fact the primary matriarch of the house, a former graduate from Victoria College, she was Rupa's grandmother and sort of a guardian for Joy after his parent's messy divorce. Rupa was easily a strong independent woman but her heart swayed as she watched with pain the dilemma that  her boyfriend had to go through after his parents separated without even talking to him. Since then, she had taken on the role of a wife and tried to keep him away from any form of emotional rollercoaster.

The couple toured the house and were speechless when they saw the state of art modern kitchen.

 "How do you manage to do this in such a heritage building huh?"blurted out Luhan.

 

Dida had grown quite tired of walking around with them throughout the house and had patted their heads individually before retiring to her room.

"She is a darling," Xiumin quipped fondly, “She really is,” Joy agreed.

They finally reached [their bedroom](https://a2.muscache.com/im/pictures/98180865/9f2723c2_original.jpg?aki_policy=x_medium) which was just as majestic and sophisticated as the rest of the house. There was a massive four-stand bed made up of dark teak wood which  looked pretty old fashioned and yet was in an impeccable condition. The mattress and bed sheets were spotless. There was a dressing table with carved drawers and a mirror spotted slightly at the edges with a large red velvet bindi stuck at the upper left corner. Xiumin looked around gleefully and his eyes fell at the darkening sky out of the bay window, there were cicadas chirping outside the huge garden cum lawn. A muted clamour of the soon resting city was heard outside.

"Xiumin look at the bathroom, "Luhan said excitedly, “it's so fancy!”

Xiumin decided to freshen himself up in the guest room’s bathroom as Luhan seemed too excited to discover a sauna and a jacuzzi in their bed room. Donning a large button down shirt that looked a tad bit enormous on him as it formerly belonged to Luhan, it reached his mid thigh.

 Nonetheless Xiumin loved the cottony fresh feel of it and plopped down on the soft mattress. He gazed outside at the tree tops and partial view of the busy street beyond the high walls of the Sengupta estate. There was a nip in the air and the city seemed to buzz with a pleasant energy that settled deep in his bones. He walked close to the bay window to inhale the heady autumn air as his mind numbed pleasantly to the rhythm of the sounds outside. A quiet mellow sweet scent reached his nose and he looked down at the shiuli tree,the small white flowers with orange stems dropping now and then from the  branches on to the ground as if singing quiet praises of the goddess's arrival to the land.

                                                                         

 

_"Where are the songs of Spring? Ay, where are they?_

_Think not of them, thou hast thy music too,--_  
While barred clouds bloom the soft-dying day,   
  And touch the stubble-plains with rosy hue;

Xiumin smiled at the soft voice quoting Keats and raised his elbows to accept the warm hands wrapping around his waist. Luhan perched his chin on to his clothed shoulder while flushing himself completely with the smaller body. He continued:

_" Then in a wailful choir the small gnats mourn_

_Among the river sallows, borne aloft_  
    Or sinking as the light wind lives or dies;   
And full-grown lambs loud bleat from hilly bourn;   
  Hedge-crickets sing; and now with treble soft  
  The redbreast whistles from a garden-croft, 

_And gathering swallows twitter in the skies."_

 

"Why so melancholy Luhan?" Xiumin smiled gently as he accepted the kiss dropped on to his neck. 

"Not really,"whispered the cherub faced male,"I was describing you, not the scenery outside."

"Oh?"eye smiled his fluffy partner, turning in his embrace and twisting his hands behind his neck. He revelled momentarily in the warmth of Luhan's sculpted chest on his own. Such warmth indeed.

"And why is that,"he craned his neck up to gaze into the hazel eyes of his lover who seemed to grab the opportunity to grope his butt. "Mmm," Luhan purred leaning down to nuzzle against Xiumin's cheek. "I love comparing you to autumn, don't you remember?"

"I think I'm more like winter time," quipped Xiumin cheekily. Luhan made a noise of dissent, "Uh uh," he shook his head waving fluffy hair around, "I told you you-".

 "Hush you" breathed the smaller male, interrupting Luhan by placing his finger over his lips, effectively cutting him off. "I know you love to grope me more than anything, soooo....no need to impress me with poetry " he winked at the smirking male who knocked his head against Xiumin's and sighed."It's a happy place isn't it? I'm so glad I came here along with you."

Xiumin softly petted Luhan's hair while looking up into his face with fond eyes, "I knew you would. Joy and Rupa are amazing people and you would have a wonderful time, I'm pretty sure."

Luhan nodded while snuggling against the crook of his neck, breathing in the faint scent of mint and something autumn-y.

 

Luhan had fallen asleep as usual and Xiumin was cuddling him under the sheets when suddenly he received a text on his mobile.

_I'm at the balcony. Get your ass here._

Smiling slightly he slid off the bed and pulled on a pair of cotton shorts. He trudged down the corridor until he saw a woman standing near the balcony smoking a cigarette. He padded towards her and leaned on to the green metallic railing, "Hello Rupa".

 A dusky girl with pretty doe eyes smirked at him and said in her characteristic husky tone, "I've been doing very well,I hope Luhan has been doing you well too."

Xiumin giggled and Rupa raised her eyebrow at him amused while taking a drag, "Look at you," she chuckled, "all blushy and mushy like a bride."

Xiumin shook his head still giggling and became more serious. "Rupa, really?"

The girl turned to gaze back at the cityscape and sighed, "It's ok I guess. I'm not having those nightmares anymore. I am getting better at distracting myself from the problem."

Xiumin looked sadly at the sorrowful countenance of a woman who had lost her first child due to miscarriage. Paris had taken away a lot from her.

Rupa had gotten pregnant with Joy’s first child. It had not been even into her first trimester when she lost the child due to miscarriage. Luhan was there and had rushed Rupa to the hospital with Joy who had been shaking all over. Luhan had waited for about an hour and it was at that point when Xiumin rushed to meet him that the doctor came out and announced sadly that Rupa was okay but the child had died.

The girl was beyond broken and was herded off to Luhan's apartment. Luhan and Xiumin had looked at each other and had decided to take care of her and support her to the best of their abilities until she was capable of having a proper conversation.

 They left the apartment for the broken couple for about a week,with Xiumin dropping by almost every alternate day to stock up the fridge with veggies and meat. Joy had been almost fervent with gratitude, "You have no idea how much we owe you people," Joy had told them tearfully. They had simply waved it off and settled in Luhan's second apartment near Boucicout. Xiumin knew that Luhan by nature was a tough person but definitely the baby’s death must a have struck a chord with him . Eight years ago Luhan’s mother had suffered a serious miscarriage leading to a stillborn baby girl.  Luhan and his younger brother,  Noelle or Shixun was in Nice, when the news reached and shattered him and his brother completely.

Xiumin could do nothing but make Luhan cuddle into his chest as he tries to shake off the horrible hollow from his chest that was due to Rupa's predicament. Xiumin still remember moments when the broken girl would call him up at night time crying her heart out.

Fast forward to present day, Rupa stands tall and strong. Still kicking ass as a painter and being the as-usual supportive girlfriend than ever.

"Stop thinking so much," she smiled at the small male now drowning in his own thoughts; hearing her voice he snapped out of his reverie and beamed at her. He huddled close to her and rested his head against her shoulder, she was still a couple of inches taller than him.("You are my baby," Rupa had made kissy faces at Xiumin resulting in a cushion to be thrown at her face by a very agitated Xiumin while their boyfriends guffawed in the background).

Xiumin sighed softly and cuddled next to the girl who continued to pet his hair while smoking the last bit of the cigarette. 

“Would you be afraid to go back to Paris again?” he asked timidly. The woman sighed and stroked his back, “How could I ever blame Paris sweetheart? It took away my first born but it gave my true friends. We owe you our life.”

Xiumin listened to her as he looked at the sunset across the cityscape.

 

Xiumin crept back under the covers careful not to jostle the sleeping stag from his beauty sleep. Luhan was turned the other way with his arm under the pillow. Xiumin gently leaned forward,  enamoured by the perfectly shaped back muscles below his lover's shoulders and the glinting chain that contrasted so beautifully against his snowy white skin. He snuggled against Luhan's nape and murmured to himself sadly as he replayed Rupa's sad eyes."Why do people have to suffer so much Hannie?"

 

On the fifth day of the Festival Luhan and Xiumin had already toured Deshapriya Park, Mudiyali and various other clubs that boast prize winning designs of Pandals and the goddess herself. To say that Luhan was impressed by this all would be the greatest understatement of the year.  Sitting down along the banks of Hooghly river at Princep Ghat they let the faraway noise of the city soak their senses. The Howrah bridge glinted at a distance like a giant ship echoing noises into the sky of the cars and people in general. Luhan was humming a tune with closed eyes and a smile. Xiumin could not help but let a smile break out across his face when he saw his lover being happy. So he plopped down on to  his lap hugging him tightly.

 "Mon petit, people would see us and throw us into the river. “ Luhan laughed while lightly smacking his bum.

"Mmm," came a muffled whine, “we’ll die together in Kolkata then."

"You are so cheesy,” deadpanned Luhan glaring at Xiumin who giggled cheekily, “You’ve been reading Tolstoy for way too long,”smiled Luhan while burying his nose into his lover’s black hair.

The platinum love band remained so perennially smooth against his fingers as a constant reminder of his destiny as a lover, as a friend and most importantly as someone who understands what love meant.

It is a tough challenge to be surrounded by everything so beautiful and tempting ,at several points life may suck you into it’s colourful  whirlpool and one may lose an idea of where the land is while being amazed by all those shapes and sparkles. Yet the feeling of being able to still localize and be drawn in by powerful intense doe like brown eyes and a radiant face, from a crowd of millions still gives him the drive to keep it going. To believe that this is real and worth everything they are fighting for in this life. All those fights, tears shed in the bathroom, walking alone the bridge side, everything about those harsher times gives a new meaning to what they have and made him look at those moments not as scratches but as bursts of energy that eventually fades away like colors of a beautiful painting.

 

 _You made me surrender_  
You crushed my sentimental pride  
The flickering lamps I feebly lit  
Have been shattered into pieces  
  
Light up now your luminous stars  
End this twilight of many hued shadows  
  
Come my friend of the beyond  
The winds waft in from the road  
The lights in my home flicker out  
  
To this desolate wharf edging a deep darkness  
This act on the stage where all is lost  
I have brought this song of mine

 

_~Rabindranath Tagore_

 

* * *

Va te faire foutre-Fuck off!

Dida-Granny(in Bengali)

Shiuli- Night Flowering Jasmine

Bouquinist-second hand book sellers in Paris

P.S Pics do not belong to me. Full credit to the owner

 


End file.
